A wide variety of utility meters are configured to transmit and receive messages, instructions, and other types of information to one or more recipients such as a data collection server or a utility service provider. One such function is known as a “remote disconnect”, which allows the entire electrical service to be switched off at the utility meter remotely. Specifically, instructions received by the utility meter may trigger a remote disconnect switch so as to disconnect the electrical service until instructions are received otherwise. Preferably, such a remote disconnect switch may be situated upstream from a load side and downstream from a meter line side. A communications link may provide information regarding the actuation of such a remote disconnect switch. Reconnection functionality also may be used.
Faulty contacts or contacts not well seated in such a remote disconnect switch within a utility meter can decrease the surface area of the copper that passes the current therein. This decrease in surface area may greatly increase the resistance therein and, hence, cause a large temperature increase along a gradient. Such a large temperature increase may present the possibility of damage to the utility meter and possibly to adjacent structures.
There is therefore a desire therefore for an improved utility meter design that can accommodate unusual internal temperature increases in a safe and efficient manner. Specifically, there is a desire for improved remote disconnect switch configurations and operations that may avoid such large temperature increases and the associated possibility of damage caused thereby.